


Stargazing

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, just some good chiefchase fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Charlie and Chase watch a meteor shower
Relationships: Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Stargazing

Chase couldn’t imagine that this was particularly comfortable for Charlie. Leaning up against him like this. They had both headed up to the high ground for the meteor shower tonight, and now that they were at least somewhat alone, Chase could be in his root mode with Charlie. Chase did much prefer being able to properly interact with his partner, rather than just talking to him while he was in his alt mode. Though, given that he was entirely metal, Chase didn’t believe that Charlie’s current position was comfortable at all.

Chase was seated, leaned back against a tree, while Charlie was sitting next to him and leaning on him as much as he sensibly could. Charlie’s ear was pressed to the side of Chase’s front.

“Are- are you sure that you’re-“

“Comfortable? Yes.” Charlie cut him off, knowing where Chase was heading with that. “I can hear your systems, your engine purring. It’s actually kind of making me sleepy.” Charlie chuckled, lifting his head off of Chase’s side and giving him an earnest smile. Chase’s face flushed and he mumbled something under his breath.

Charlie knew of Chase’s worries about their compatibility, at least physically. As long as Charlie was with him, he wasn’t going to let Chase be concerned about those kinds of things. He would be there to reassure him every time that he loved and cared about him, and they _are_ making this work just fine.

Charlie let his head rest on Chase’s chest again.

“If you keep worrying so much, you’ll miss the meteor shower.” Charlie laughed, taking Chase’s servo in his hand. The blue servo was so huge, the both of Charlie’s hands could hardly cover just one servo from Chase. Sometimes, Chase would get to use the minimizer ray from Doc, but since Chase had to drive Charlie up to this point, he couldn’t exactly do that.

Suddenly, Chase was pulled out of his thoughts by Charlie tapping him and pointing up at the dark sky. The meteor shower started, lights zipping through the sky. It had been a while since Chase had seen such a sight, the last time was probably back on Cybertron. While the sight did allow a hint of sadness into his spark at the memory of being able to do this sort of thing on Cybertron, he was happy that he could be able to experience this with his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
